galactic_civil_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Roster
Below is the roster of planets present in the game. DEEP CORE CORE WORLDS Coruscant Description: Coruscant is an ecumenopolis located in the Core Worlds. Arguably the most important planet in the galaxy, Coruscant serves as the capital of the Galactic Empire and the galaxy at large. Location: Corusca Sector, Core Worlds Affiliation: Galactic Empire Corellia Description: Corellia is a temperate terra located in the Core Worlds. A comfortable blend of urban and rural areas, Corellia is one of the galaxy's economic and productive centers. Location: Corellian Sector, Core Worlds Affiliation: Galactic Empire Kuat Description: Kuat is a marshy world located in the Core Worlds. While civilization isn't widespread here, the planet is famous for its ring which houses the galaxy's greatest shipyards. Kuat produces most of the Imperial fleet. Location: Kuat Sector, Core Worlds Affiliation: Galactic Empire COLONIES Fondor Description: Location: Tapani Sector, Colonies Affiliation: Galactic Empire Vardos Description: Location: Jinata Sector, Colonies Affiliation: Galactic Empire Cato Neimoidia Description: Location: Quellor Sector, Colonies Affiliation: Galactic Empire INNER RIM Colla IV Description: Location: Zeemacht Sector, Inner Rim Affiliation: None Dxun Description: Location: Japrael Sector, Colonies Affiliation: None MID RIM OUTER RIM Yavin IV Description: Yavin IV is a temperate jungle moon in the Gordian Reach. It serves as the hidden capital of the Rebel Alliance, based out of the ancient Grand Massassi Temple. Location: Gordian Reach, Outer Rim Affiliation: Rebel Alliance Ossus Description: Ossus is an barren, desolate world in the Outer Rim Territories. Once flourishing with life and once the capital of the Jedi Order, in ~5000 BBY the planet was caught in a supernova caused by Exar Kun, devastating all life on the planet. While the Jedi moved out, most of their possessions remain hidden in the Great Jedi Library. Recently it has become a candidate for MacTavish’s headquarters. Location: Auril Sector, Outer Rim Affiliation: None Mon Calamari Description: Location: Calamari Sector, Outer Rim Affiliation: Independent Mustafar Description: Mustafar is a molten serena world located in the Outer Rim territories. Despite its small size and seeming unimportance, it was the sight of Darth Vader’s transformation and first demise to Obi-Wan Kenobi. In recent history, Darth Malinus has moved in and taken over the planet, with its sparse inhabitants falling in line. Location: Atravis Sector, Outer Rim Affiliation: Malinus’ Confederacy Mandalore Description: Location: Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim Affiliation: Mandalorian Clan Werda Description: Location: Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim Affiliation: Crimson Dawn Tatooine Description: Tatooine is an arid desert located in the Outer Rim. It is occupied primarily by scum and dirt and is generally hostile to its inhabitants with an array of violent natives and unbearable heat. Location: Arkanis Sector, Outer Rim Affiliation: Galactic Empire Sullust Description: Location: Brema Sector, Outer Rim Affiliation: SoroSuub Corporation/Galactic Empire Ryloth Description: Location: Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim Affiliation: Galactic Empire Taris Description: Location: Ojoster Sector, Outer Rim Affiliation: Galactic Empire Geonosis Description: Location: Arkanis Sector, Outer Rim Affiliation: Galactic Empire Hypori Description: Location: Ferra Sector, Outer Rim Affiliation: Malinus’ Confederacy Kessel Description: Location: Kessel Sector, Outer Rim Affiliation: Galactic Empire Dantooine Description: Location: Raioballo Sector, Outer Rim Affiliation: Galactic Empire Oricon Description: Location: Corva Sector, Outer Rim Affiliation: None UNKNOWN REGIONS Ilum Description: Location: 7G Sector, Unknown Regions Affiliation: None The Refuge Description: Location: Wild Space Affiliation: MacTavish Cell Starkiller Base Description: Location: Wild Space Affiliation: Abandoned